


Meant to be Yours

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Keith (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Porn, Clothed Sex, Demon Lance (Voltron), First Time, Grinding, I didn't plan it, I'm Sorry, I'm Sure They'll Be Happy, It just happened, M/M, Smut, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Angels and demons have always been held in a certain balance. They sometimes became friends, but never lovers. Keith knows there's consequences to falling for Lance, and it scares him. Just as much as it scares him how little he cares.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Meant to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Look. I just wanted to take another one of my old Anon asks I sent and turn it into another fic. I... I don't know how I went from smut to angst but... I did. It happened.  
> I had no control, officer.
> 
> I'm gonna go lie down.
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name off the Heathers: the Musical soundtrack. because I legit can't think of a name for it, and my friend sent me a cover while I was finishing writing this.

Humans have free will. Really, they do. Just… you know. Sometimes they need a little bit of… direction.  
Angels and demons have always been there, never seen, never felt, but there. Gently guiding a human down their path; Angels striving to set them down the road of kindness and everlasting happiness, Demons down the road of vice and temporary thrills. It was a balance that’s always been in place. Angels and demons never getting along, but knowing that sometimes they had to work together. It was an unspoken agreement. A demon may sometimes have to help an angel keep a human in line, though always enjoyed throwing in a little bit of chaos, and an angel may sometimes have to help a demon lead someone down a sinful road to eventually save them.

Angels and demons rarely formed any sort of friendships, though it was not unheard of. And it was absolutely unthinkable for one to form a romantic relationship with a demon. It was unspoken that, should something as heinous as that happen, there would be consequences for the angel.

And in all the millenia that this balance has been maintained, that rule has never been broken.

_Keith had kept close to the mortal he was assigned that day. He peered around, bored, but kept an eye out for anything that might tempt the human. “That man over there,” he murmured, and the human’s gaze turned to someone sitting on the sidewalk, a small handmade sign simply saying Anything Helps. “You should help out. You’ve got some spare bills.” the mortal slowed a bit, hand reaching for their wallet. “You don’t need that coffee, anyway.”_

_“What? No, you need that coffee!” Keith flinched, wings twitching as he turned, narrowing his eyes at the demon who had appeared next to the human. “You know how you get without it! Do you really want to have everyone else put up with that?”_

_Keith pouted, crossing his arms as the human stalled. “You’ll be fine,” he tried, resisting the urge to push Lance away. “They’ve got coffee at the office.”_   
_“Yeah, the crappy kind.” Lance huffed, tail twitching in annoyance. He pouted when the mortal seemed to weigh the two options and finally opened the wallet. Keith smiled as they took out the loose bills and gently handed them over to the human wrapped up in an oversized coat. They smiled, looking tearful as they thanked the mortal over and over._

_“Boo, you’re no fun.” Lance stuck his tongue out and Keith rolled his eyes._   
_“Mature.” he huffed, wings twitching._

Keith’s had a run-in with Lance… a lot of run-ins. For some reason, the two found themselves assigned to the same mortals more often than not. Before, they would always bicker and fight, both determined to sway the mortal to their side. But lately, they’ve become to grow… more playful. They still paid attention to their orders, but they had sort of… bonded in a way.

This had become their new normal. Keith would never admit it out loud, but he found Lance... Endearing. He would dare say (not out loud) that he looked forward to seeing the demon.  
It was awful.

And it was awful on this particular day. The two had grown so close and now… now Lance was nowhere to be seen.  
That should be good. It should make his job easy (it did, even if Keith wound up being lazy with his suggestions. His latest “do good” deed had been telling this mortal to pet a stray dog.) But … without Lance around, he felt like everything was so boring. He kept looking over, a quip on his tongue, but there was no demon to argue back with.  
And, well… it was a dull day.

So dull that Keith didn’t really do much work, and leaned against a wall, watching the mortal enter their house. He should follow them. Make sure no demon pops up and has them commit credit fraud or something, but…  
“Hey, there, little angel.”

Keith jumped, spinning around and came face to face with the pair of blue eyes that he’d deny he’d been missing.  
“Lance.” He was impressed with himself for keeping his voice so even. “Finally crawled out of your pit?” he crossed his arms, glaring as Lance laughed. “Let me guess, you’ve been off corrupting half the population?”  
“Just a third.” the demon winked, walking closer. “And what about you? You look sad. Did you miss me?” The angel scoffed, wings fluttering behind him as he took a step back.  
“Hardly.” he turned his head to the side, fighting off the burning in his cheeks.

“Aww, just admit it.” Lance continued to walk closer, making Keith back up more. “You _missed me_.” his voice dropped into a low purr, and Keith felt it slither down his spine.  
“Whatever.” Keith was impressed at how he was able to keep his gaze off the demon. Lance was still stepping closer, however, and Keith felt his wings brush against the wall of the alley as he continued to step back. “What are you-” He finally turned his head as his back hit the wall, finding himself annoyed at the small, barely there inch the demon had over him. In the moment, it felt like Lance was towering above him as he looked up to him.

“You missed me.” Lance repeated, stepping closer to Keith, and the angel felt a wave of heat wash over him. He swallowed thickly, pressing further back against the wall, half of him wishing to phase through it and escape, the other perfectly fine with where he was.  
God Almighty, he was a terrible angel for such a thought.

“You _like_ when I’m around.” Lance kept on, looking down into Keith’s eyes, seemingly staring directly into his soul. “I make everything more fun.” Keith scoffed, but any words were stubbornly refusing to come out, allowing Lance to continue talking. “And you know what? I like having _you_ around.” Keith’s face felt like it was on fire. He shouldn’t be here, a small voice said in the back of his mind. He should move. Get away. Push back Lance and tell him to stop it.

But Lance wasn’t pinning him. Lance wasn’t caging him. He wasn’t forcing Keith to stay. A quick glance of his eyes showed that Lance’s hands were at his sides, placed cockily on his hips. He wasn’t touching Keith. That same voice was louder as it told him Lance was giving him a way out. Somehow that thought made his heart swoop, dipping low into his gut.

Keith didn’t move. Lance didn’t move. “Keith,” his voice was low, deep, and Keith felt the heat start to travel south along his body. Lance took another step closer, his hands falling off his hips, but still not reaching for the angel. “You don’t want this.” his head moved closer, and Keith’s head tipped backwards. “Tell me to stop.”

Lance’s breath was caressing Keith’s lips. And Keith knew what he should do. He should push Lance back, tell him to stop. Tell him that’s enough and they can’t. They shouldn’t. He shouldn’t and couldn’t.  
Keith’s hands raised, palms pressing into Lance’s shoulders. His fingers curled against rich, dark skin.

Keith pulled Lance closer, bridging the gap between their mouths.

Keith’s heart was pounding as the two kissed, his face burning as Lance’s tongue slid into his mouth. Their heads turned, granting more access, a better angle. Lance’s hands finally, _finally_ , touched, pulling Keith closer. The angel wrapped his arms around Lance, gasping weakly as their lower bodies collided. His legs trembled as his hips bucked at the contact, and Lance slid a leg between Keith’s. Another soft buck, and Keith moaned at the new friction. His body shook as Lance’s hands moved towards his hips, gently guiding Keith into riding and grinding against his thigh, the kiss breaking as the angel gasped and moaned at the new sensation coursing through him. He whimpered, blunt nails digging into freckled skin as he buried his face into the demon’s neck. Lance kept him close, kissing along soft porcelain skin. “You’re doing so good,” Lance whispered. “So good, angel. My beautiful angel.” Keith moaned weakly, his hips continuing to move. “I’ve got you.”

Keith didn’t last long. He’d be embarrassed at the sound he made as he came, rubbing and grinding himself against Lance, if he wasn’t immediately filled with fear. He shook as Lance rubbed his back, his cum feeling foreign and sticky. His wings drooped, suddenly feeling too heavy, as a sob broke out of his chest, and Lance pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ve got you,” he said, raising a hand and wiping away Keith’s tears. “It’ll be okay, angel.” His forehead pressed against Keith’s as his eyes closed. “We’ll be okay.”


End file.
